


[KHR] Teach Me How [R27]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: * modern omegaverse* art teacher R vs. mannequin 27*written on 5/20/2020*美术老师 R x 人体模特27
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[KHR] Teach Me How [R27]

01

Reborn第一次见到沢田纲吉，是在教室里。

Reborn穿着衬衫和西裤，沢田纲吉什么也没穿。

他是素描课的老师，他是学校雇的模特。

模特长得很好看，眉眼清爽，身体比例不错，很适合这份兼职。

Reborn对这所学校没什么期待，就他现在的情况来说，有个能养活自己的工作就不错了。他只需要勉强把日子过下去，最好能在死之前把贷款还完。他是个言而有信的男人，银行那些暂且不提，不过找朋友借的多少还上一点，是他表达谢意的方式。

就是这么个过着闲散日子等待生命终结的男人，在看到沢田纲吉的时候，眼前一亮。

Reborn坐在画室里折纸，学生们用画架和椅子围住那个棕发青年，正在完成今天的课业。模特的姿势是Reborn指定的，沢田纲吉背手站立。今天画背部写实，因此是个相对轻松的姿势，凹造型的时间也不会太久。

只要是生物，哪怕躺久了也会难受；再怎么轻松的姿势，维持久了都会累。沢田纲吉不时将重心从一只脚换到另一只脚上，他的大腿交替紧绷。**缩紧又放松，小腿承重之后也会显出肌肉线条来。

他的背部很漂亮，没有健硕的饱满肌肉，但是线条流畅，也没有太多脂肪。上背部能看到斜方肌的轮廓，也能看到背阔肌与腰部的分界线——他的竖脊肌也很好看，不**，刚刚合适，显得腰身非常柔韧。

人的生活习惯，社会地位，家庭情况，以上这些信息大致都能从身体上看出来。沢田纲吉的皮肤并不是苍白的，是健康的颜色。他胳膊上有穿短袖留下的晒痕，脚背上也有拖鞋留下的晒痕，想必是去水边时的杰作。沢田纲吉的皮肤很好，眼睛很亮，神态自若，神情是礼貌而平静的。Reborn猜测他是个教养不错的人，家里应该是中产。

因为他看起来并不是生活艰难到需要靠这个挣钱的人——毕竟这种活体面人也不会接，而且他看上去毫无攻击性，大概率是个珍贵的omega。

如此一来，Reborn非常好奇沢田纲吉到这里来的原因。

因为背部要对着学生，沢田纲吉的脸是朝向Reborn的。这意味着他的脖子、胸膛、小腹、肚子、大腿前侧、笔直的小腿骨、还有弧度分明的脚趾，也都通通对着Reborn。

沢田纲吉闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀，似乎是在冥想，就连眼球都很少转动。做人体模特比想象中的要累，外行人很难明白其中的不容易。维持同样的姿势很难，何况需要长时间保持静止，如果不懂得其中的诀窍，抽筋和酸痛都是最轻的后果。

这种时候沢田纲吉就会在脑海里回忆自己的童年，或者整理刚看过书的内容，或者思考去超市买什么菜。

Reborn与模特视没有线接触，就这看样了他很久，手里继续叠着折纸。有仙鹤，小狗，蝴蝶，长颈鹿，简直是个动物园。

直到定时器响起，宣告工作结束。沢田纲吉睁开眼睛，便直直撞入这节课教师的眼里。

那双漆黑的眼睛和乌木一样沉静，光泽锃亮，长而深邃，睫毛很长。

沢田纲吉眨巴眨巴眼睛，扯过T恤套起来，再弯腰穿**。

Reborn移开视线，走过去检查学生们的练习成果。画的课业惨不忍睹，只有一两个能看。Reborn面上笑着说还不错，心里恨不得都撕了。等他给这些小孩儿打完分，沢田纲吉已经穿好衣服，正在等他。

他的眼睛颜色很浅，头骨形状很有特点，Reborn猜他应该有欧洲血统。

“还有什么事吗？”

沢田纲吉听到他说话，递上一张纸：

“请您帮我在这签个字，是我的出勤记录。”

Reborn点点头，接过来把表格压在墙上，接过沢田纲吉手里的笔。

沢田纲吉看到那个名字，还有授课老师手上重叠的缝合线痕迹，心跳加速，又仔细看了看这个人的脸。

男人黑发黑眸，鼻梁高挺俊秀，下颌凌厉，嘴唇是很性感厚度。

他很确定这个人就是“那个”Reborn。

沢田纲吉头脑发热，毕竟撞见偶像正主的概率小得可怕。他正准备说点什么，对方把单子和笔还给他，微笑着向他说：

“你的乳/头颜色很好看。”

沢田纲吉哑口无言，把刚到嘴边的“我很喜欢您的作品”咽回去，问到：

“请您再说一次？我没听清。”

Reborn以为对方受到冒犯，改口道：“抱歉，是我唐突了。”

沢田纲吉眼睛闪闪发亮，琥珀流光溢彩，解释到：“不是这样的。您的声音很好听，我从没听过这样的声音。可以再说多说些类似刚才的话吗？”

沢田纲吉激动之余，没有看漏那些粗糙歪斜的折纸动物。他深知这位先生经历过什么，于是打定主意不再去提他的过往。

02

沢田纲吉第二次见到Reborn，是在一间餐厅里。

沢田纲吉穿着T恤牛仔裤，Reborn穿着菱纹马甲。

他们一个是受邀而来，另一个是提出约会的人。

那天离开画室之前，询问要不要出去喝一杯的是Reborn，但地点是沢田纲吉挑的。

餐厅是连锁披萨店，旁边有卖酒的吧台。正直周末，炸鸡翅和酒精味充斥空气，空调没在工作，品味糟糕的音乐大声且吵闹。

嚼着口香糖、裙子露出半个屁股的服务生不耐烦的用圆珠笔点着桌子，看在两人长得养眼的份上，耐着性子等他们点餐。

Reborn把自己收拾得很得体，和沢田纲吉坐在油腻腻的卡座里。男人看着菜单，半晌没说话。

沢田纲吉怪不好意的，他没想到Reborn老师在“约会”这件事上理解跟自己有点不同。能吃饭、能喝酒、价格也不高，对他来说就足够了。他可不想让别人请自己吃饭，尤其对方还是自己的钦慕对象。

“Reborn老师，要不我们换个地方？”

男人摇摇头，说：“我要这个混合小食拼盘，还有爱尔兰黑啤。”

Reborn从没来过这种地方，但他并不排斥尝试新鲜的事物。

沢田纲吉安心了，松了口气：“那我要九寸meat lover，不要奶酪，一杯无糖可乐。”

他们点了餐，吃了东西，喝了点酒，聊了一些各自的话题。

Reborn阅历丰富，几乎走过大半个地球，看人很准。他没猜错，沢田纲吉出身不错。他的父母送他来学艺术，结果在画材和展览上花了太多钱，只好在校内兼职赚生活费。

Reborn没提及自己的过往，沢田纲吉居然也没有问。棕发的年轻人只是用手撑着下巴，咬着吸管喝莫吉托，听他讲去埃及采风时候的经历。

“那应该很壮丽，有机会我也想去看一看。”

沢田纲吉吃的有点撑，看着那张俊美的脸，没喝多少却有点上头。

“是的。消亡的文明总是令人沉迷其中，不知道是消逝令她变美，还是无法触摸的遗憾给她加分。”

沢田纲吉只觉得心痛。Reborn的评价听起来很平静，但这些话只有经历过绝望之人才说得出来。

Reborn早在十年前，便已经作为新锐画家崭露头角。他独特的张力与色彩是那么具有冲击力，笔触细腻如微雕。色彩中朦胧中透着冷清，气质出尘，十分受人追捧。

人会下意识排斥自己无法接受、无法理解的事物。因为人生来就自私狭隘，艺术家更是偏执又极端的存在。他们口中说着“接受不同的声音”、“存在即合理”；但在看到无与伦比的创作，以及不属于自己的赞美时，只会滋生出怨恨和嫉妒。

买凶杀人对他们来说不是难事。用性命换取金钱在这个性别高于一切、军权至上的社会中，是平常事。急需用钱给孩子救命的母亲，驾车冲入Reborn的画廊，造成三人死亡。在庆祝画廊成立酒会上，Reborn不仅失去一位挚友，还有他刚刚起步的职业生涯，还有他的手。他才华横溢的双手。

对Reborn来说，他曾经绚烂壮丽的河流已经干涸，再也孕育不出生命。

沢田纲吉坐直了身子，对他说：“因为消失感到遗憾也好，无法触碰感到失落也好，都是因为他们真实存在过，他们曾经灿烂辉煌过。”

沢田纲吉把手搭在Reborn手背上，触摸着凸起的发白的手术痕迹，感受着他难以克制的神经性抖动。

“万事万物都会湮灭。只要努力存在过，燃烧过，照亮过，就不枉此生。”

Reborn被那双眼睛烫得胸口发疼，移开视线。他低头去看沢田纲吉的手。他的手很秀气，中指上有长期握笔留下的茧，指甲缝里残留着颜料，胳膊肘还沾有铅粉。

这是一双充满力量的手，这是一个充满希望的年轻人，这是一个让人想要靠近的灵魂。

Reborn将视线转回去，将手反转过来掌心朝上。他碰了碰沢田纲吉的手指，漆黑的眼睛注视着他，轻声问：

“去谁那？”

03

连锁餐厅服务糟糕，食物廉价，环境嘈杂，只有一点是极好的：那便是洗手间干净卫生，味道不算难闻。旁边的贩售机里有安全套、抑制剂、阻隔喷雾、代替用信息素；甚至有专门供客人处理发/情状况的隔间，维持这这个走向末路社会最后的体面。

他们谁都没有开车，也都喝了酒，手机里也没有安装叫车的APP，于是选择了最差的选项。

Reborn刚把帽子摘下挂好，沢田纲吉就从善如流去解他的腰带。青年在Reborn微微错愕的时候扯了他的裤子，就这么跪在地上，张口含住了他。

黑发的alpha闷哼一声，后退着靠在墙上，享受着热情的服务，揣测着这人什么意思。

沢田纲吉谈吐有礼，很幽默，会聊天，还擅长安慰人——他看上去并不是随便的人，那他现在是在做什么？

青年看上去并没有发/情，神态正常。隔间里除了空气清新剂之外，Reborn也没有闻其他味道，反倒是自己有点失控。

沢田纲吉的脸乍一看很普通，不过越看越有味道。Reborn利用职务之便，趁人闭着眼睛专心工作的时候，不仅把人的骨骼看了个遍，浑身的特征都记了下来。

比如，他现在就想：沢田纲吉现在这个姿势，他脖子后面的小痣是不是藏在皮肤褶皱里？他***上有一道疤，肚脐附近有个小小的胎记，手背上有细细的擦伤。

他的胸很匀称，肌肉很薄仅仅是有点形状，但很色/情。原因很简单，他的乳晕很小，很可爱；而且，乳/头是粉色的。

Reborn多年没有想要动笔的冲动，但他想要把那天脑海中的所见记录下来，想要记住沢田纲吉的身体。

Reborn不再去想omega行为背后的意义，他的本能已经占了上风。

虽然这人技术真的很烂，被囫囵吞着的东西没什么快感，不时还要被犬齿挂蹭着——但这些都拦不住alpha那颗被触动的心为之震颤。

沢田纲吉对他说，只要照亮过，就不枉此生。哪怕只是昙花一现，都是娇柔美丽的盛放，会有人为之动容。

沢田纲吉正忙着把脑子里的教材翻出来用，想要尽量做得好一些，鼻尖嗅到丝丝信息素的味道。

黑发的alpha闻起来热烈又克制，佛手柑混杂着烟熏松木的香气，撩人心弦，润物细无声。等沢田纲吉反应过来Reborn是因为他而放出了信息素，已经红着脸不可遏制的**，更加卖力去吞吐。

下面越发**，Reborn被膈得实在受不了，只好抚着纲吉的头，指导到：“用嘴唇把牙齿裹起来，嘴巴收紧点儿。”

Reborn的声音是他最喜欢的类型，悠扬动听，典雅华丽；聊天的时候语调平缓，娓娓道来，让人想要一直听下去。

刚刚Reborn教他的时候嗓子里像是压着一团火，让人听了腿软。

沢田纲吉按照Reborn告诉他的方法重新调整唇舌，收缩口腔，男人立刻弹了下腰。纲吉感到那只手抓紧了自己的发根，有点抖，烧焦的香料味道越发浓郁。

沢田纲吉心潮澎湃，感觉自己的状态有点不受控制。不过万幸——赴约之前使用了阻隔剂果然是正确的决定。

Reborn很诧异为什么沢田纲吉完全没有进入omega该有的媚态，而且一点气味也没有放出来。除非他使用过阻隔药物，或者是抑制剂。

该死，这个乳/头/色/情的omega来赴约，一开始就是想对自己做这种事情吗？

Reborn咬着牙恶狠狠去瞪沢田纲吉，一低头就撞进闪着火苗的琥珀色眼睛，正蓄着泪；他的嘴唇柔软火热，裹着自己的东西，都吮出声来了，啧啧作响。

他还记得沢田纲吉说过他的年纪，自己比他大一轮，还是自己学校的学生。

Reborn被舔的舒爽极了，睁开眼是清纯羞涩的脸，闭上眼是贴在手背上安抚的温度。

黑发的alpha咬着嘴唇，颤着膝盖，低喘着**。

04

他们的第三次相遇，还是在那间画室里，都在工作中。

沢田纲吉腰上裹着绸布，坐在单人沙发里。石膏制的半胸塑像被他抱在腿上，大卫卷曲发丝组成的后脑勺正靠着纲吉胸膛，而大卫耳朵旁边是被Reborn夸奖过的乳/晕。

绸布是群青色的，沙发是暗红色的，石膏像是惨白色的，沢田纲吉的乳/尖是粉色的。

Reborn手里握着铅笔，在练习写字。便签上只有他自己的名字还算规整，默写的诗词相比之下显得很糟糕。本该流畅的花体被某种无形的力量弄出褶皱，心电图似的上下浮动，字里折出棱角。

他花了很多钱在自己的手上。花了很多精力去复健。花了很多年研究关节和韧带。最后又花了很多年去接受事实。

画家再也无法拿起笔，拿起刷子，就连挤颜料都会弄在身上。

男人将珍藏的资料卖掉，画作抛售出去，高价拍卖草稿，换取他曾经视为粪土、最为鄙夷的货币。

但他最终没能如愿，奇迹并没有发生。

艺术是建立在和平与饱腹感之上的精神产物。美丽的事物也好，动人的情感也好，在意外面前一文不值。

尊严和现实之间的沟壑，往往被叹息所填满。那条沟里充满着绝望，漆黑决然，无法被光照进去。

沢田纲吉注视着那个不时颤动的笔尖，不曾停过。他在这坐了多久，Reborn就写了多久。

青年心头一酸，越发觉得歉疚。

那天晚上，沢田纲吉把人撩得眼睛发红，一副要吃人的表情。alpha把他从地上扯起来，手捏住他的屁股，立刻就往裤子里摸，而且位置很奇怪。

沢田纲吉怀着不可见人的小心思做了糟糕的事，心满意足地把Reborn的表情刻在脑子里，本来就准备这样离开；但那些意味明显的动作令他意识到对方好像误会了什么，毕竟这种类似的事情以前也发生过——他实在恨自己这张脸。

棕发青年很可耻地逃了，把因为自己而被迫发/情的alpha丢在糟糕的地方，实在不道德；虽然没忘记把阻隔剂给对方留下，但沢田纲吉的行为依旧十分不耻。

临走之前Reborn再次帮沢田纲吉写好考勤表，后者看到他写的诗句，“tell me about your despair，yours ，and I will tell you mine”。

这样吗？那是不是他们还有机会继续下去呢？沢田纲吉对Rebon说：

“我想请您喝咖啡，聊表歉意。还有个误会，我想好好解释一下。”

Reborn实在想不出什么误会会导致自己被人抛弃。他很清楚自己的魅力，也很清楚自己有多迷人。

他垂眼看到自己刚刚写的句子。

Reborn有千万个理由可以离开这个世界，但他没有。驱使他留下的理由只有一个，一个足够好的理由——比如，等待能共享下午茶时光的人。

他愿意给他解释的机会。

这次约会由沢田纲吉提出来，地点便由Reborn来挑。

沢田纲吉踏入Reborn的公寓，并不大，东西也很少。他家里很干净，干净得过于冷清，毫无生气。

Reborn冲了咖啡，从袋子里掏出半路上去买的现烤曲奇——他不喜欢甜食，但他感觉沢田纲吉会喜欢。

两个人在窄小的阳台上聊天，天气不佳，乌云遮住太阳，不过温度刚刚好。

他们聊了些学校最近发生的事。Reborn不知道原来身边还有这么多值得去看的景色，还有这么多搞笑的人在做令人捧腹大笑的事。

天色逐渐暗下来，飘起雨点。沢田纲吉意识到自己可能一时半会儿走不了，于是怯生生向Reborn道歉。

棕发青年结结巴巴地告诉Reborn，这是个误会。他不是omega，他和Reborn一样，并不具备能够孕育生命的器官。

黑发男人手里捏着的饼干碎了，不是因为生理情况所导致。他觉得自己被欺骗了，还是被无害美味的外表给欺骗了。

而那张极具迷惑性的蠢脸上还沾着饼干屑，一脸歉疚的告诉自己：他是个带把的，而且只带把。

沢田纲吉猜错了，他没被公寓的主人留下来等雨停。他被礼貌地请出屋子，连把伞都没借，只好好淋着雨走路回家。

05

由于是在约会途中被人赶走，两人再次碰面的时候，沢田纲吉甚至没跟Reborn有眼神交流。他还在生气，在气恼Reborn的无情。

教师将资料照片拿给人体模特看，意思是今天就这个姿势，随后把苹果形状的计时器也递给他：照片里的女性不着片缕，肩上扛着装水的瓦罐。沢田纲吉转头去看那个起码有五公斤的道具，觉得对方有点过分。

真照做挨到计时结束的话，会死的。

好吧，虽然Reborn也有错，他错在没有事先确认自己的性别；但纲吉认为自己也有错，他错在没有事先告知对方，毕竟有前车之鉴。

Reborn今天正准备玩魔方，眼前一暗。那张完全没有侵略性的alpha脸蛋凑过来，棕发的青年说：

“抱歉，是我没有考虑周全。”

“您愿意到我家去吗？我做饭，给老师赔礼道歉？”

家庭自制吗？为了自己的手指安全，Reborn很多年没有做过饭。冒着热气的饭菜对冷冰冰的胃极具吸引力，男人点头答应下来。

“那……今天的姿势？”

Reborn是个成熟稳重的男人，情绪过去了也就过去了。他并不打算真的折腾人，何况……对方眼神真挚的道歉过。

“随便你。”

于是沢田纲吉穿着短裤衬衫，撅着个屁股趴在毛绒靠枕上，手里拿着本书，慢慢翻看。

啧，看来做长辈的不能太和善，有人会得寸进尺。

人体模特莫明其妙的姿势，的确也只能制造出不知所谓的练习作品。Reborn捂着热辣辣的眼睛上了沢田纲吉的车，直到进了对方的公寓才缓过来。

沢田纲吉把自己的居所打整得很温馨，沙发茶几窗帘地毯，都是暖色。这倒是在他的意料之中。虽然是个天性热爱掠夺的alpha，但沢田纲吉其人非常柔和体贴。

不过令Reborn感到吃惊的是，沢田纲吉做饭居然很难吃——他以为有胆量邀请人来做客的话，卖相先不提，口味总应该能拿得出手。眼前形状糟糕的意大利面颜色诡异，口味也很怪。

察觉到客人似乎难以下口，他自己也觉得很难吃。于是沢田纲吉重新回到厨房，飞快制作好两盘炒饭。

“本来想做Reborn的家乡食物，结果很失败。”

沢田纲吉差劲的特制肉丸意面令人印象深刻，但由剩饭和剩菜烹制的简单菜肴却让Reborn食指大动。

“多谢款待，炒饭很好吃。”

Reborn喝了杯茶，他们坐着聊了会儿现代艺术，聊了些业界的前景，还有沢田纲吉的梦想。

青年没什么梦想，注视着Reborn，说：“毕业了找个地方当老师，每天画点喜欢的东西，和喜欢的人喝咖啡。”

Reborn眼神毒辣，他能清晰捕捉到对方神态里有很多东西。除了想要和自己上/床的欲望，还有种更深刻的狂热。

他开始思索沢田纲吉对自己的了解程度，开始怀疑对方接近自己的目的，开始思考为什么他身为alpha却还是自愿做那种事情。

刻在基因里的本能没有那么容易逆转。尽管脸蛋再怎么无害、身体再怎么柔顺，alpha上位者的天性高于一切，沢田纲吉到底能做到什么程度呢？

Reborn不想被人牵着鼻子走，于是问到：“你想做吗？”

果不其然，青涩的小孩儿目瞪口呆。

两个alpha做起来可是很糟糕的场面，这也是为什么当初不明情况的Reborn想要进一步的时候，沢田纲吉选择逃跑的最主要原因。

“可能……体验会很差哦？”

alpha本能中的控制欲和压制力会让他下意识抗拒，就算心理上撤下防备，自己身为alpha的气味也会让Reborn感到不舒服吧？

Reborn意识到他没有拒绝的意思，放下更多筹码：

“我是问你想不想。”

沢田纲吉自然是想的，不如说他渴望着更多属于Reborn的气味。他没有忘记对方留在他嘴里的东西，也没有忘记对方的形状和温度。

“只要您不介意我的气味就好。我没有自信能控制住自己。”

Reborn眼神特别迷人，他缓缓说到：

“没有那个必要。我也想知道更多关于你的事情。”

年龄差距造成的话术能力鸿沟太大，身处象牙塔中的年轻人怎么玩得过饱经风霜的情场高手。

沢田纲吉得到许诺，他抽了张湿巾擦了擦后脖颈，Reborn立刻闻到了呛人的alpha的信息素——沢田纲吉此刻正直发热期，靠阻隔剂维持着正常生活。

嗅着浓度有点危险的气味，Reborn问他：“多久了？你都不自己解决一下吗？”

沢田纲吉眼神躲闪，说到：“就、披萨店那天开始的……”

神主在上，沢田纲吉怎么还没进医院？这根本不是他能否控制住自己的问题，这小孩儿已经熟透了，而且熟过头、距离腐烂不远了。

Reborn走过去抱他，本能趋势着他也放出信息素与之抗衡，争夺交配权——但这里没有柔软的腔室供他们浇灌精/子，只有一个蠢蠢欲动的alpha，还有自愿成为泄欲对象的同类。

“为什么一直忍着？”

“唔……想等您……”

Reborn倒吸一口凉气，这是什么简单又高级的情话？

最初浓烈到冲人的味道散去不少，Reborn拥着颤抖的身体，凑近纲吉的耳边，总算分辨出他的味道。

白茶混合着玫瑰木的气味真的就像他本人，没有丝毫身为掠夺者的自觉，清爽甜美。如果不是因为无法忽略的同性相斥本能，Reborn几乎要被他的气味糊弄过去。

“你想在哪做？”

面对Reborn的询问，沢田纲吉把脸埋在比他高出半个头的人怀里，指了指卧室。

沢田纲吉听从老师的话趴跪在床上，就和今天下午在画室里的姿势一样，区别只是现在光溜溜的而已。被人看光并不是件陌生的事情，但沢田纲吉此时觉得很不自在。屁股被人分开，他努力克制着本能不去反抗，脑子里天人交战，数着枕头上的星星有几颗。

黏糊糊的东西落在身上，沢田纲吉感到后面被塞进东西，是Reborn的手指。

Reborn看到沢田纲吉膝盖猛地抬起来一点，又被他强行放回去，颤着腰继续忍受着开发。

Reborn意识到纲吉是来真的，他真的不介意被/插入，而且还在与自己的本性抗争。

茶香夹杂着花瓣的味道萦绕鼻尖， Reborn却不想再做下去。他不喜欢强迫别人，也不想膈应自己。

他把人翻过来，想要告诉纲吉没这个必要，他不会趁人之危。虽然不知道沢田纲吉为什么要辱没自己到这个地步——都是alpha，在下面肯定不好受。

沢田纲吉皱着脸，一副快哭的表情，嘴里念念有词。

Reborn的眼睛瞬间瞪大，在听清楚人说什么的时候，终于把事情给想明白了。

那人口中说的，是他的画作名单。标题、创作地点、灵感来源、发表年月、还有市价；甚至还有自己不知道的信息，他通通记得。

沢田纲吉从不对自己的过去刨根问底，是因为他什么都知道；他说那些话精准的落在自己心坎儿上，也是因为他什么都知道；他对自己态度乖顺，处处顺他心意，同样是因为他什么都知道，恐怕还是个多年老粉。

Reborn拍拍他的脸，说：“别背了，看着我。”

小狗半眯着水汪汪的眼睛仰起头，无视了基因和本能，仅仅是因为心里想要。可怜的小家伙忍了这么多天，就是为了等自己点头。

既然人已经送到床上，如果这种时候再拒绝他，反倒搞得自己像是在装清高，也太过不人道。

沢田纲吉不知道这人心里过了场幻灯片，只感觉被轻轻打了脸。他隔着朦胧的欲海看到黑发的alpha满脸都是笑意，气味越发浓郁，压得纲吉呼吸一滞。

他说：“我会努力让你舒服点。”

沢田纲吉从没在下面过。虽然有过思想准备，但实际被破开身体插入的瞬间，他真的痛到很想杀人。

“呃啊——！！”

Reborn连忙按住要乱踢人的脚，俯身用肩膀压住纲吉的上半身，忍着不适沉声安抚：“放松，呼吸。这不就是你想要的吗？”

没错，这就是他想要的。

Reborn是沢田纲吉想要触碰的梦幻魔法师，是他想要去解读的男人，是他想要为之落泪的折翼苍鹰。

他的画是那么美，那么绚丽。他的眼睛所看到的世界，到底是何等波澜壮阔——

这双眼睛是他一直想要目睹的，想要了解的，想要安抚的。

他的手无法继续编织梦中的世界，但他的心火不该熄灭，他的灵魂只是需要一缕晨光。

沢田纲吉愿意将血肉化作烛火，为Reborn燃烧，为其照亮，为其指路。

泪水划过纲吉的脸，他哭了。他的心好痛，为Reborn的遭遇而心痛。

纲吉呜咽着叹息，揽着Reborn的脖子让他低下头来，唇贴着他的，甘醇的茶香吐在男人脸上：

“想要。想要Reborn。”

alpha强取豪夺的本性在此刻被完全诱发出来，Reborn的征服欲得到了极大的满足。他往前凑了一点，去吻颤抖的唇瓣，同时毫不留情地捅了进去，占有向他求欢的同类。

沢田纲吉痛苦极了，但他能忍。他将这些痛楚转为心头的快意，一点点从牙缝里挤出来，喘在Reborn耳边，夹杂着哭声和抽泣。

Reborn算是体会到了什么叫情感给感官加分。alpha的身体艰涩狭窄，分明不是如此使用的器官被他强行打开，润滑再多也不够用。他俯视着纲吉，看他哭得稀里哗啦，眼泪鼻涕混在一起，痛到要死；虽然一副惨样，纲吉还是死死扣着自己的膝盖，强行打开自己的大腿，任由Reborn任意开垦。

小孩儿周身战栗不止，叫的无比激动，每一嗓子都只会让Reborn更为情动，欲望在轻柔安抚的木质香气里越发高涨。

真勇敢，真有种。这种事情不是一般人能干得出来的，的确是个狠人。Reborn心中如此想着，佩服得五体投地；但他又管住不想继续欺负纲吉的心思，下面也越发有感觉，只好尽量克制着剧烈鼓动的心，去吻他的唇，玩他的胸口。

在眼前晃了多日的粉色乳/尖总算吃到嘴里，Reborn叼着吮吸，那人哭得更厉害了，就快要喘不上气来。

“呜呜——别咬啊……哈！”

沢田纲吉早就知道Reborn想这样做，他的眼睛总是盯着自己看。看他的脸不说，还盯着下面看，盯着自己胸看。

Reborn如愿放过他的胸口，可怜的两小点被吸得嫣红，肿的老高，随着他的哭泣上下颤动，乳/肉上还有个牙印。

男人接管了纲吉压住膝盖的手，让他抱着自己，并将纲吉的腿架在肩上。他的进攻开始变快，凶狠又温柔，想要尽快得到疏解。

“唔啊——Re、Reborn你！”

沢田纲吉快疯了，他又疼又爽，根本分不清到底是哪边更占上风，只好抱紧Reborn。他想要去抓住什么，又在触碰到对方皮肤的同时，松开可能会留下痕迹的手指。

Reborn受的伤太多了，不能再增加了，一点也不行。

预想之中的刺痛没有传来，Reborn只好又低头去吻他。世界上怎么会有这么温润体贴的人？明明自己疼得脸色发白，还要考虑着别人的感受吗？

“是你的话，想怎样做都好。”

沢田纲吉本以为自己长大后就不会再哭，没想到这种疼法真的要命，哭了个稀里哗啦；加之被Reborn这般诱哄，他爱极了的天籁告诉他，想怎样都好，立刻崩溃了。

他到是没胆子想别的，于是哭唧唧哼着说：“……叫我。”

这也太好打发了吧。Reborn一边狂风骤雨般**，灭顶的快意涌向天灵盖，闷声交代在纲吉体内。

黑发的alpha捧着纲吉的脸，在他额上落下亲吻，轻声唤他的名字：“Tsuna……”

棕发的alpha身心沦陷，不知哪来的勇气。他按着老师的发尾，探出舌尖往人唇瓣里凑。纲吉含着那条磨人心神的舌头，吮着它，终于在爱重之人身下迎来解脱，低低呢喃：

“想要你幸福……”

阅历也好成熟也好，在炙热的情感面前不堪一击。Reborn只有堵住年轻人嘴的份，翘起来的嘴角完全没办法放下来。

06

过了半个小时，沢田纲吉终于缓过劲儿来。他缩在被窝逼着自己接受现实，还有来自生理上剧烈的后遗症。

体内属于其他alpha的气味刺激得他腺体**，浑身发热，但纲吉心里无比激动。他睡到了男神，这可是天大的好事；而且对方一副爱极了他身子的样子，纲吉就要乐得翻跟头。

Reborn没来过他家，想找浴室给纲吉弄条湿毛巾擦脸，结果打开了书房的门。

这一看不要紧，Reborn看到沢田纲吉墙上挂的画不是自己的复制品、就是纲吉临摹自己的作品。

Reborn没忍住走进去看了圈，桌上相框里放着的照片，是二十出头的自己，还有十来岁的沢田纲吉。男人自己都不记得了，去给小朋友的美术比赛做评委的事情不少，他不记得也正常——照片里的沢田纲吉拿了一等奖。

Reborn心潮起伏，他总算明白沢田纲吉的心意。

“能燃烧，能照亮……吗？”

曾经的自己是鼓励了沢田纲吉吗？所以，现在换他来为自己奉献吗？

想要自己能幸福？现在的小屁孩也太狂妄了点，就凭他——？

Reborn翻看沢田纲吉的练习册，里面近来几页都是自己的脸，布满伤的手；还有那天自己沉醉情欲中的眼睛，自己形状优雅的**。

好吧，他承认自己心动了。

沢田纲吉正迷迷糊糊要睡着，被Reborn拍起来喝水。青年抱着水杯，用热毛巾擦了把脏兮兮的脸。他看到Reborn手里拿着自己的练习册，脸瞬间红了。

“诶诶！你看了！！？？”

Reborn点头，在他身边坐下，说：“从头翻了一遍。老实说，你没有绘画的天赋。”

骤然话题变得沉重，纲吉也换了副表情，问：“是您的职业判断吗？”

“嗯。有热情，也肯大量练习，基础也不算差——但是，没有天赋。”

Reborn看到失落写满纲吉的脸，抬手摸摸他的头：

“如果让你很受伤，我很抱歉。不过有些话要乘早说。”

纲吉拉下Reborn的手蹭在脸颊蹭着，感受着他的伤痕，否定到：“不会，其实我明白。别人画十张就有进步，我画五十张还是一样不堪。”

“作画的时候我很快乐，坐在空白的纸面前，我的心就能摒弃浮躁。只要看到心中的画面被展现出来，无论有多拙劣，我就会感到无比平静。”

纲吉抬起脸来，吻了吻Reborn粗糙的指尖，又说：“因为我喜欢，所以一直坚持到现在。是Reborn告诉我的，做自己喜欢的事，做能被自己所爱的人。”

Reborn不记得了，这也许是他风光无限之时随口说过的话吧，却被他奉为信条。

“年轻真好，什么傻话都敢信，病得不轻。”

纲吉被逗笑了，扯过那本令他羞耻本子藏在枕头底下。纲吉淡笑，问到：“那……老师您看我还有救吗？有什么诀窍教教我吧。”

Reborn也笑了，说：“你想学什么？”

纲吉挪着靠到Reborn身边，贴着他的背抱着他。青年揽住他的腰，茶叶与玫瑰木的淳厚气味缠绕在黑发的alpha周身，安抚着Reborn的心。

他叹到：“无论您教什么，我都会认真学。”

佛手柑与松木的信息素爆发得过于迅速，压迫力十足。Reborn把被子从纲吉身上扯下来，手指揉搓着钟爱的粉色，莞尔一笑：

“好，都教你。”

07

沢田纲吉被迫辞掉兼职，毕竟身上带着淤青和齿痕，真的不适合做再做人体模特。

他家里多了折纸大全和诗集，因为等待蠢笨学生作画的时间需要打发。

他床上多了个枕头，教导他绘画的老师偶尔会留下过夜。

Reborn的阳台上多了盆栽，多了可爱的小花，他每天会去浇水。

水壶里撒落下万千水珠，沾在绿萝的叶片上，像露水一样折射出刺眼的光斑。

冰封融化，雪水汇聚成清泉奔流而下。他的心河再次涌出水来，载着小船飘向远方。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> the pome Reborn writing :Wild Geese by Mary Oliver


End file.
